


A New Life

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Kiritsugu wants to start a family with you.
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hello! This is a commission for anon on Tumblr! 
> 
> ★ I really hope you like this, anon! 😊

You were the light of his life, that was undeniable. Whenever he looked at you, his tired eyes would immediately light up with adoration and admiration. It was odd… At first, he could only see Iri whenever he looked at you; nothing else. His love for her was what kept him going, day in and day out. You couldn’t deny your feelings for Kiritsugu, yet you knew he was still in love with another.

Slowly but surely, he finally began to see you for you. Even though you still reminded him a lot of Irisviel, Kiritsugu's eyes were indeed opened and he could see just how beautiful you were. Despite being a broken man, your arms welcomed him into your life. You were sweet, considerate and patient with him. Just like Iri was.

Kiritsugu still held a plethora of regrets within his heart, yet you were more than willing to wait for him. You had told him before that you were well aware healing was a process that took time; as much time as the person needed. When he was finally able to leave behind the past, the subject of starting a family had been brought up.

After losing Irisviel and Illya as well, Kiritsugu’s want for a family continued to grow and grow until he was felt obligated to bring it up to you. He was normally a man of very few words, but he knew it would take a bit more to convince you to have his children. Much to his surprise, it didn’t take much. You were overjoyed, claiming that you had been waiting for him to ask.

* * *

“[Your Name], are you sure this is what you want?” Your lover asked you for the umpteenth time, gazing at you with worried eyes.

“Kiritsugu, I’ve already told you how I feel about it, right? This is what I want, without a doubt.” You offered him a reassuring smile as you reached out to hold his rough hands in yours.

As much as you appreciated him worrying about you, the decision of giving birth was one you had made a while ago. Even now, that had not changed. You still wanted to start a family with Kiritsugu, with his approval of course. Once you figured out he was in complete agreement, you couldn’t have been happier.

“I just want to make sure… It’s a little difficult to see someone wanting to be with me after all the terrible things I’ve done.”

“We’ve talked about this too, Kiri. The past is the past, okay? All we can do is look forward and keep moving.” Kiritsugu pulled you closer, lips meeting as his arms hugged you tightly. He seemed to agree.

Instantly, you melt into his touch until he’s all you can think about. Kiritsugu was the first to pull away, eyes appearing to be more alert as they scanned over your face; specifically your lovely lips already a bit swollen. He took your hand and guided you toward the bed, sitting down and bringing you with him so that you were straddling his lap.

As he peeled away your shirt and shorts, you started to get goosebumps on your exposed flesh. Whether it be from the coolness of your bedroom or the excitement you felt, you were unsure. Your hands trembled, fingers working quickly to undo each and every one of the buttons on his shirt. Kiritsugu placed his hands over yours, drawing your attention to the small grin on his face.

“You don’t need to rush, you know. We have all the time in the world.” He was right… You weren’t exactly sure why you were attempting to rush this. Perhaps you were more anxious than you originally thought.

“Let’s take it slow, alright?” His smile was something you cherished, and seeing it in such an intimate moment was enough to cease your body from quaking.

With both of your clothes in a small heap on the floor, your lover’s lips sought out your neck, pressing light kisses against the sensitive skin. Your eyes slipped shut as you focused solely on his kisses and his hands trailing up your sides slowly. Although you were a slightly ticklish, you managed to hold in your giggles in fear of ruining the moment.

His hands settled on your breasts, alternating between groping or pinching your nipples. Instinctively, your hand shot up to cover your mouth and silence any embarrassing sounds that threatened to spill out. It was quite cute to Kiri, at least. His eyes softened as he examined your flustered expression.

“It’s just me, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” You nodded, allowing your hand to fall away from your lips. Kiritsugu gave you another tiny smile, continuing with firmly kneading your breasts.

You didn’t try stifling your noises this time, however. Your cute little whimpers evolved into moans that were slightly more audible when you felt his fingers suddenly rubbing your clit through your damp panties. Your body jolted at the abrupt stimulation to your bundle of nerves, yet you didn’t protest one bit. If anything, you wanted him to go faster…

“K-Kiri…” He hushed you as his fingers persisted enough until the crotch of your panties were soaked and almost clinging to your sex.

His hand shifted back up, seeking the band of your panties. His fingers plucked at the hem, wordlessly asking you to remove them. As you moved to remove your underwear, Kiri followed suit. You lifted your hips a bit before pulling your panties down with one swift motion. Once they were off, you tossed them to the floor along with the rest of your clothes.

Kiritsugu coaxed you back on top of him with both hands placed on your hips. Your lips parted as a soft cry came out, eyebrows scrunched as he pushed inside you. Luckily, it didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. Frankly, you would’ve been content with just sitting there leaned up against your lover, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Although you were having sex for the sole purpose of getting pregnant, it didn’t hinder your enjoyment; the way he felt inside you, and the warmth you shared when you came together... You both decided to do it later on as well, as many times as you thought necessary to start your own beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
